emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Chuggaaconroy/Quotes
In every LP, Chugga has given us some memorable catchphrases. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were only used in one LP, and he references to them every now and then. As for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when Proton Jon talks about it during one of TheRunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode). Here is a list of every single quote we have come to love and enjoy. General *"Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy!" or "Hey, guys, it's Chuggaaconroy!" *"BAD PUNS!" *"EXCUSE ME!!" *"Epic NO!" *"MIYAMOTO!" *"Lord Arceus from above!." (Most Pokémon LPs) *"END OF CHAPTER!" (Paper Mario Let's Plays) *"D'oh I missed." (Every series since the Mario Party Runaway Guys Collaboration) ''Mother 3'' *"For the LOVE of HILARY DUFF on a STICK!" ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *"YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!!" *"More Bactracking!" *"Magical talking boob!!!" *"YOU GOT A TYPO IN A NINTENDO GAME'' ''Pokémon FireRed'' *"The jerk!" (referring to Gary) ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *"I GRABBED ON TO THE LEDGE!" *"Whatever." *"Do'h friggin pizzas!" *"Nintendo Logic" ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *"YOU GOT THE THING!" *"The postman with an EPIC FANNY PACK!" *"YOU GOT THE BOSS KEY - GOD DAMN IT!!!" *"Link sure knows how to 'pick up chicks'!" *"Cuteness never looked so bad ass!" (also in Ōkamiden) *"We are the postman, the real superhero of the American People!" (also in Majora's Mask) ''Pokémon Crystal'' *"The Red Headed Step-Child!" *"The Koffing Freakout!" *"OH MY GOD A PHANPY!" ''Super Luigi Galaxy'' *"Were-a WEEGEE-copter!" *"Suicide!" (usually said whenever a Luma star is fed star bits, and explodes to become a new galaxy) *"Spaghettification!" *"Frickn' Beach Bowl" ''Pikmin'' *"Steve!" *"Guys, you IDIOTS!" *"THE POWER OF SLAVERY!" *"With the the power of teamwork, we have destroyed man's mortal enemy, CARDBOARD!" *"BUM RUSH HIM!" Or "RUSH AT HIS BUM!" *"RRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEE HIMM!!!" ''Ōkami'' *"Art Direction!" *"Music!" *"What do you mean I did badly on time?!" *'What do you mean I did badly on damage?!" ''Luigi's Mansion'' *"Find the key, find the key, where's the beautiful key?" *"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" (also in Pikmin) *"How the heck did I fall down the thing with the ladder and the thing with the thing from seeing the thing?" *"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE GRANDMA!" *"THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE GRANDPA!" ''Pikmin 2'' *"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!!!" *"WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK!!??" *"The Pikmin Freakout!" ''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *"ZIPPTY DO DA!" (When the thief goes after the old lady in slow motion) *Gamda stories *"Swimming Controls!" **"Moscow! Moscow! I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freaking words, lalalalala, Hey!" (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) ''Pokémon Emerald'' *"WALLY??!!!" *"Slavinator!" *"Acoolslave!" *"Kick Your Name!" *"BroBalls!!!" *"NOSE LASER!" *"Heart of the Balls!" (Refrencing "Heart of the cards" from Yu-Gi-Oh) *"UNO...DOS...TRES!!!!!!!!!" ''Super Paper Mario'' *"YOU GOT A PURE HEART!!!" *"CANDY CANE PLUMBING!!!" *"BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" *"GALACTIC BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" *"Door key!" ''Ōkamiden'' *"What do you mean I don't work well with others!?" (Okamiden) *"CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!!" *"I HATE ICE LIPS!" *"For the whole.....six of the level..........DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE........DIE DIE MAKE A TORNADO, HIT YOUR FRICKIN POST DIE!" (after he return the fishing equipment after he didn't have a chance to return them for 30 episodes) *"Useless Praise!" *"Dividing by Zero!" *"Bad ass never looked so cute!" ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *Every pun made in it. *"Creativity!" **"I missed it by one bead!" ''Pokémon Colosseum'' *"OH MY GOD YOUR FEET ARE HUGE!" *"It doesn't affect Misdreavus!" *"Colosseum has limited options!" *"Down Saint Key!" ''Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' *"Wow! This looks pretty heavy! You won't be able to lift it with just your bare hands..." *"Easiest Dungeon" *"Wow, this is a nice chest." ''Super Mario 64 DS'' *"The hardest part for me is actually getting the star." *"Wario, you are a fat tub of lard." ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' *"Pit is Emile and Viridi is Jon" *"Pitidi!" ''Sonic Colors'' *"Good! Great! Awesome! Outstanding! Amazing!!!" "...All I did was press A!" ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *"Shari is evil." *"I don't want your tutorial!" *"Croque, I can never have a nice conversation with you." ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *"One damage!" *"Frickin' Radars!" ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' *"It's Reyn Time!" *"Let's follow the big Crazy Taxi arrow in the sky." *"If you can see it, chances are, you can go there." *"WHOA!" (whenever an unexpected vision occurs as he picks up an item orb) *"I'm really feeling it!" *"The ice physics in this game are really wonky." *"This isn't even one of my top 5 songs." *"But we mustn't be careless." *"That's just rude!" (Whenever a gate blocks him from getting to a ether crystal deposit) *''Dear sweet Bionis from above'' *"poor Melia!" ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''